Mobile telephones are becoming increasingly popular due in part to the dramatic miniaturisation of mobile telephones which has occurred over the past decade. However, there remains a desire to further miniaturise mobile telephones whilst also including additional features, e.g. increased memory. A limitation on the scale of miniaturisation which can be achieved is the necessity to provide an electronic display which is large enough to provide information (e.g. alphanumeric characters and icons) to the telephone user. The need for displays also significantly affects the weight and design of mobile phones. Typically, phone displays are conventional liquid crystal displays (LCD) which may occupy up to 25% of the front surface area of the telephone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile communication device which overcomes or at least mitigates certain of the aforementioned disadvantages.